Phoenix Airgetlam
'Phoenix Airgétlam' In the land of Edia, a race known as Halflings are scorned by most people. In their eyes, they are a disgrace seeing as they come from two pure beings of different races. Halflings are seen as a disgrace seeing as, due to the fact that their genes are more unstable, most Halflings die very young, they get sick easily, and they cannot reproduce. Most Halflings either tend to accept their fate and ignore the scorns or hide the smaller parts that make people recognize them as a Halfling. Phoenix, on the other hand, is one of the ones who refuses to hide who she is and fights for acceptance for Halflings. 'About Phoenix' Basic Info Phoenix is half Malverian and half Hawk Shi'nara...a rare combination for a Halfling since most Shi'nara remain unseen. She was born in the island of Mnestra at Shi'nara Lake. Her zodiac is the Guide which fits seeing the kind of person she is. She is 23 years old although she looks a few years younger...almost 17 or 18. Her patron deity is Finnadia, the deer spirit of the Great Plains, and she is part of the House of Sorrows. Personality Phoenix is a very headstrong woman. She has a clever and witty mind to her and speaks her mind especially on the things that really strike her as important. She can be extremely stubborn even throwing her own fears aside to save someone else. However, she is very kind and shows her care for others. She is not a hyper happy person but a good leader. Her heart goes out to her friends, uncle, and the people in need. Try and corner her, rob her, or hurt others, and she’ll cleverly kick your ass in no time. Phoenix has a deep respect for her genetic roots. As a sign of respect to the Hawk Shi’naras and her father, she strung hawk feathers in her hair and has never, not once, been seen without them. She's also loves the Malverian marks on her hands, feets, and chest. While other Halflings might wish to hide things that made them different, Phoenix shows her eyes to the public (though she gets glares and comments for it) and is not afraid of showing that she is a Halfling. Likes and Dislikes + Warmth + Sea breeze + Sunrises + Fire, fireworks, candles (o yea she’s a pyro) + All sorts of weather + Some of the travelers with her + Music + Stories + Wandering - Leeks (she HATES leeks!) - Thugs - Water activities - Self-centered people - Boat rides - Deep open water 'Her Story' Aideen and Niyol It’s rare to find a Hawk Shi’nara come together with another species since Hawk Shi’nara isolate themselves more. One of the rare stories to tell is the story of Niyol Shikoba and Aideen Airgetlám. Aideen was a fair and beautiful Malverian gifted with fair skin, red hair, and lavendar eyes. She was a traveling herbalist and merchant constantly moving like the wind. Niyol, on the other hand, was a warrior Hawk Shi'nara who stayed in the island of Mnestra and kept his tribe safe from danger. Aideen had arrived at Mnestra in order to trade and barter as usual. It was luck that she had seen him, the silent and ever-watching Niyol, watching over the area. She felt...a little wary...yet also quite intrigued. It was not long until she made up her mind to go up and speak with him. Niyol, very wary of the fact that most people look down on Shi'nara, was surprised to see one who didn't hold such opinion. In fact, the first time they met wouldn't be the last...Aideen would always find him...they would always talk. Soon enough, after becoming close as friends, they fell in love. Aideen and Niyol were married at Shi'nara lake and given a true Hawk Shi'nara wedding. The families of the two each had different reactions to this sort of event. The Hawk Shi’nara, having learned so much about the girl, welcomed Aideen as they saw she was a kind and accepting woman. However, Aideen’s Malverian family was not as accepting since Malverians are a proud race. In fact, they cut off ties with her once they found out she was marrying a Hawk Shinara. Through it all, the two were very happy. Little Phoenix Three years after, Niyol and Aideen had married, Aideen gave birth to a baby girl. Due to her appearance, they named her Phoenix Eriú. The girl looked more like her mother sharing the same fair skin, red hair, and golden markings. Yet her eyes, black where the whites should be with a golden iris, and feathers embedded in her hands and feet come from her father. Phoenix was always a headstrong girl who respected her roots. She was always willing to help her parents or the tribe if she could even going on. She was a kind and sweet girl, yet that didn't help her escape the inevitable. Being a Halfling, she was subject to many glares and insults from others. She didn't fight back but silently and sadly went by even as these things happened. That would all change in time however. The Turning Point When Phoenix was 10, some drunk locals who thought the mingling of a humanoid race with a “dirty beast” was a taboo broke down the door. They set fire to the house and, when they found the family, set out to kill them wounding Aideen and almost drowning Phoenix. Niyol fought them and gave his life to give his wife and daughter the chance to escape. Aideen and Phoenix successfully escaped to Malveria where Dagda was. However, Aideen succumbed to infection for her injury and passed away only a few days later. After witnessing this, Phoenix grew a hatred of the discrimination between races. She found her voice and transformed from a quiet, sweet girl to a headstrong, stubborn girl who spoke her mind especially on the issues that were important in her mind. Adopted by her uncle Dagda, she became a traveler and honed her found talents becoming a well-rounded woman. She grew a love for many things: horseback riding, drawing, hunting, dancing, and singing. She eventually traveled as a singer, telling stories of ancient times and deities in her lyrics, and a dancer. However, she also worked to speak up and speak against the hatred and discrimination of the races. She wishes even now to show that all races can live together in peace and in equality. Anubis A few months ago, while leading a family to Folkrunn's Spine, Dagda found Anubis, a blind Betarian-Yari Halfling, badly injured from a rockslide in the Valvria Ruins. He took him in and, with her help, healed him up. To be honest, first impressions didn't come well for either of them. Phoenix thought of him as a stubborn, sarcastic smartass, and Anubis thought of her as annoying. Still, Phoenix took his condition seriously, and when Anubis wanted to leave, it was Phoenix that convinced him to stay in order to heal completely. A few days later, one of the little girls of the family fell into a deep river. Without any hesitation, Phoenix ran and jumped into the lake in order to save her. However, right when Phoenix had gotten the girl out, the storm forced Phoenix back in cutting the rope line that had been attached. Her whole body was soaked and she was getting heavier due to the feathers...she sunk deeper and deeper...but she lived. It was Anubis who had run and jumped in to save her. After that, things were different for them both. They were both Halflings who had suffered tragic pasts so they came to an understanding with one another. When Phoenix had lost it after losing her uncle to an ambush, it was Anubis that stopped her. They travel together being each other's companion. A Decision to Defend It wouldn't be too long before Phoenix met the first Fire Magic user besides herself...and also Anubis' older brother. For him, the world was a mere game and people were toys ESPECIALLY his family. He did not enjoy Phoenix being with Anubis, and, at the same time, he wished to make her his new toy. He laughed and pissed off Phoenix telling her about how Anubis was nothing but his toy to mess with. Phoenix defended Anubis and eventually the two fought. Phoenix was skilled, but Roulic had the upper hand as his flames were untamed and he was a Warrior. In the end, he ran her through with his sword covered in his blue flames and she burned him greatly on his chest with her own golden flames. Phoenix was greatly injured and, if Anubis had not found a Healer, she might have died. She goes on carrying the scar on her side. 'Accuracy and Power in Fighting' Phoenix is classified as a Rogue fighter and for good reason too. She was never one to study much magic nor was she one for heavy armor and big swords. In fact, in her mind armor and swords get in the way. She's very stealthy and quick on her feet and attacks. Phoenix's fighting style is a unique style as she is an offensive fighter mainly. She a fighter that surprisingly prefers pinpoint accuracy in whatever form of attack she performs. She is good at both close range and long range fighting and can quickly switch to either depending on the situation. Close Range: Hand to Hand Combat Phoenix did more than use her dancing to simply earn money. Quick on her toes and very agile, she's made her own style of close combat fighting including a barrage of quick jabs and attacks with her hands and feet. She can surprise an opponent who thinks she's done for by simply doing a high speed twist and step. Her signature attack is finding the nerve points of a person and, with a strong jab, shutting them down therefore rendering the opponent of his or her movement completely. Long Range: Archery Phoenix is also a top notch archer. Having traveled for a long time, she learned how to hunt and how to find the tracks in the terrain. She can pinpoint the spots she wants to hit well and adjust the angling to hit her mark. (or close...she doesn't always hit the mark after all) Preferably in some cases, she will use her Fire Magic to light the tip of the arrow on fire and shoot whether to signal someone or to hit a target. 'Phoenix, Maiden of Flames' Whether it be used as a defense or an offense, she can create fire to her needs. She normally combines it with one of her attacks offensively using fire arrows or burning others with her punches and kicks. She can also use it to trap people such as fire walls and orbs. Defensively, she can use it as a thin layer of armor shielding herself from attacks and such. Fire walls also come in handy defensively seeing as they can melt ice or turn wood to ash in seconds. In normal circumstances, she can simply use it to keep warm or to light a fire at night. Phoenix is connected to her flames through her emotions, wishes, and determination. When she is angry, the flames come out almost instantly. The same happens when she strongly disapproves of something or is determined on a certain decision. Those who use Fire Magic are prone to get swallowed by the flames or losing control. However, Phoenix maintains incredible control of her flames despite her headstrong attitude. 'Friends' *Anubis Ilya Amrit - A very sarcastic smartass in her mind. He is one of her older friends and they are constantly at odds with one another. He constantly pisses her off and they have opposite views as to how to deal with the discrimination. However, in the same sense, she has a respect for him and he is one of the friends she feels most relaxed around. He's kind and caring when you get to know him and they've been through a lot in their travels. In fact, she does hold feelings for him after seeing him truly. *Ajla Orzora Audelia - Adorable and shy on the outside yet holds a lot of wisdom to her. She's very friendly and they share similar things...like their hate of being in open water. She is one of the people Phoenix feels most relaxed talking to since they seem to understand one another. She's helped Phoenix a lot especially concerning when her scar acts up, and in return, she's opened up quite a bit to Phoenix. Brei Natia - An odd and quirk guy at first...seeming as she first saw him talking to birds. However, unlike many Malverians, he is kind to her and treats her well. He also believes in no discrimination and also holds a permanent wound as well. They share some good commonalities. Elpis L' Soria - She's the only other Hawk Shi'nara Halfling she knows...even though it looks like Elpis doesn't realize it just yet. She's a bit odd but she's very sweet and has a lot of strength in her that she does not quite realize herself. On top of that, she's quite the fisherwoman and taught Phoenix how to fish. (didn't work...Phoenix and water activities are bad together....) Solus Graves - A true gentleman in her mind. He has helped her out more than once and speaks with true kindness. However, she feels as if he punishes himself too much and wishes he would be kinder to himself as he is to so many others. Liam D' Selora - An energetic guy who seems to care about everyone and not hold his thoughts back much. She went fishing with him and Caprica once and had to make sure he wasn't going to faint from the fish XD. He seems like a nice guy. (** = close friends) 'Other Things' - Phoenix has a male black stallion named Seirei. She has a strong bond with her horse Seirei and loves to take him out to gallop through areas and help her hunt or escape. Seirei is a very loyal horse. In fact, he's the one who has found her most times when she's in trouble or hurt. - Phoenix loves to sketch things. Whether it be a bird singing, a sunrise, her friends, or something else, she likes to sketch it out as a memory. She has a book which she keeps in a pouch in Seirei's saddle or her own bag. Category:Citizens Category:Characters